Obanai Iguro
|Iguro Obanai}} is a Demon Hunter and the Snake Pillar of the Demon Killing Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 6 Appearance Obanai is a young man with black hair that has bandages warped around his mouth and has a snake that wraps itself around his neck. He has two different eye colors; the right eye is yellow and left eye is turquoise. Obanai wears a standard Demon Hunters uniform along with a blue and black striped haori. Personality Obanai is a very harsh and dark individual. He shows no concern for those who do not abide the Demon Hunter conduct and very prudent in situations. He also seems to care deeply about Mitsuri, as seen when she remembers him giving her socks as a present and how he threatened Tanjiro telling him to stay away from her after their training. And how she blushes when he says to watch out for Nakime’s Blood Demon Art. History Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc As the other Pillars discuss what to do with Nezuko, Obanai, lounging in a nearby tree, inquires how they are going to deal with Giyuu's breaking of Demon Hunter conduct.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 5-6 When Kamado Tanjirou declares that even though his sister was turned into a Demon, she will never hurt or eat a human, the Snake Pillar tells him to not make such reckless remarks. He further states that the girl protecting her family is an obvious fact, and as such he cannot trust anything the young Demon Hunter says.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 8-9 Soon afterwards, he notes with interest that even though Giyuu had interjected on the side about Tanjirou and Sanemi's brief scuffle, the former had still managed to land a blow on the latter.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 19 Obanai's leader then arrived. In response, the Snake Pillar descended the tree and bowed in respect to his superior.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Page 4 He then reiterated his distrust for Tanjirou and Nezuko when his leader asked for all of them to accept the two, stating that they all hate Demons. He subsequently listened as Kagaya's attendant read Urokodaki Sakonji's letter concerning Tanjirou and Nezuko, and how Sakonji, Tanjirou, and Giyuu would all slit their stomachs should Nezuko ever attack a human.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 8-11 When Kagaya revealed that Tanjirou had come into contact with Kibutsuji Muzan, a mess of questions and arguments broke out, but Obanai and the other Pillars are silenced by a simple gesture from their leader.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 14-16 After Sanemi purposely injured himself, Obanai reminded his fellow Pillar that he would have to get out of the sunlight in order to lure Nezuko out of her box. He then swiftly pinned Tanjirou to the ground when the young Demon Hunter attempted to help his sister.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 2-4 He maintained his hold on the youth, despite protests from one of his fellow Pillars, stating that he would be the one being pushed if he allowed Tanjirou to move. The young Demon Hunter continued to struggle heavily, but before Obanai could do anything further to him, his fellow Pillar Giyuu grabbed his hand, allowing Tanjirou to escape from his grasp.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 7-10 Obanai angrily removed his hand from Giyuu's grip, demanding to know what he is planning.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Page 14 The Snake Pillar was then chastised by Kagaya for his treatment of Tanjirou, causing him to reluctantly agree to refrain from such methods in the future.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18 Demon Train Arc When Obanai recieved the news of Kyojuro’s death, he expressing that he couldn’t believe that he had died. Pillar Training Arc Obanai was in charge of teaching proper sword techniques. He was strict, allowing little rest and giving out extremely harsh punishments. When Tanjirou arrived he tied up all the students originally, making them into a sort of obstacle course, there and had Tanjirou try to hit him while not hitting any of the students. After four days of this training, Tanjirou finally hit Obanai. After which Obanai told him to get the hell out of there and to never talk to Kanjirou again. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Obanai rushed to the home of Ubuyashiki after hearing the call that Muzan was there. But, he was too late and Ubuyashiki and his family had to use bombs, killing themselves. After seeing the demon, Obanai was about to use his first form on him, but Muzan transported him and the rest of the Pillars into his Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Obanai ran into Mitsuri and killed a group of demons that she was fighting. Later he and Mitsuri encountered Nakime. Mitsuri jumped off a wall and lunged at the demon, but Nakime used her Blood Demon Art to out of a walk and send Mitsuri falling. Obanai was agile enough to grab her and get her to another pillar. As Nakime started manipulating the fortress to crush or trap the pair, Obanai was easily able to dodge. After Mitsuri tried to attack and was sent tumbling out a window, Obanai tried to use his second form to decapitate the demon. However, he was sent out a window to. He also expressed that Nakime’s Blood Demon Art wasn't deadly, but it was extremely annoying. Abilities and Powers Breath of the Serpent Style. A breath style that focuses on twisting and bending the sword like how a serpent slithers. Much like Mitsuri’s Love Breath Style, but his sword is much more like a typical sword with a blade that is shaped like how a snake slithers, while Mitsuri’s is long, soft, and more like a cutting whip * Second Form: Venom Fangs of the Narrow Head ''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 164, Page 15 Iguro goes behind his opponent at blinding speed and lops off their head. * '''Fifth Form: Slithering Serpent '''Iguro using his bending sword, curves it right to left at incredible speeds. This technique is capable of decapitating multiple targets at once. Trivia According to the second Q&A, Iguro’s snake breath style is derived from the breath of water. Quotes Navigation ru:Обанай Игуро Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar